Nobility
Tales of Nobility are stories of fairy-tale princesses, of daring knights, and of beauty, pain, loss and grace. They are the favored tale of the Fairest Kith. Innate Powers Contracts of Vainglory • Mask of Superiority Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Nobility vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * Success causes the target to see the character as a superior, adding +1 die per success rolled to all rolls to command, persuade or intimidate them for the remainder of the scene per success rolled. •• Songs of Distant Arcadia Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Nobility. * Success adds the character's Nobility to all Expression and Persuasion rolls for the remainder of the scene. ••• Splendor of the Envoy's Protection Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Nobility. * Success adds the effects of the 4 dot Striking Looks Merit, even if the character already possesses this Merit, to a maximum effect of achieving an exceptional success on any Social roll with merely 1 success. Additionally, mortals may not attempt to harm the character in any way, and supernaturals must roll Resolve + Composure to attempt to harm or attack her. •••• Mantle of Terrible Beauty Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Nobility vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * On a success, the character becomes utterly terrifying, causing anyone who does not achieve an equal number of successes on their Composure + Wyrd roll to flee in fear. Those who roll more successes than the Changeling may remain in her presence, but are at a dice penalty to attempt to oppose the Changeling equal to her Nobility. ••••• Words of Memories Never Lived Prerequisite: Nobility ••• Dice Pool: Savvy + Expression + Nobility vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * Success causes everyone who does not exceed the character's successes with their Composure + Wyrd roll to believe the story the Changeling tells as if it actually happened. On an exceptional net success, the speaker dictates how the crowd responds to the story. Contracts of Grace • Tread Lightly Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Nobility. Success allows the character to walk across any solid surface, as if the Changeling only weighed a few ounces, and negates all falling damage for the remainder of the scene. On an exceptional success, all jumping and climbing speeds are doubled. Catch: You are wearing dancing footwear or delicate shoes that might get damaged. •• Dancer's Grace Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Nobility. Success grants +1 die per two successes rolled to all Dexterity+Expression and Dexterity+Athletics rolls for the rest of the scene. On an exceptional success, an additional +1 bonus is added directly to the character's Dexterity for the duration. Catch: Dance for the entire scene, imparting a -2 penalty to all actions other than Dexterity+Expression or Dexterity+Athletics rolls. If you stop dancing after activating the catch, the effects end immediately, you immediately lose one point of bashing Health and half your Speed for the remainder of the scene. ••• Cat's Pounce Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Nobility. Each success adds +1 to the character's Dexterity for their next action, which must be an acrobatic use of Athletics, Brawl, Expression, Stealth, or Weaponry. The bonus to Dexterity also adds to their Speed for the next turn. Catch: Spend the entire turn in an immobile crouch, forgoing your Defense and Speed. •••• Elegant Protection Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Nobility. Success allows the character to add her Wyrd to their Defense for 2 turns per success rolled, and allows the character to move perfectly gracefully, without risking so much as spilling their drink while dodging. An exceptional success allows the effect to last until the end of the scene. Catch: You are unarmed and non-hostile, and do not attack anyone for the remainder of the scene. ••••• Prima Donna Prerequisite: Nobility ••• Dice Pool: Savvy + Expression + Nobility. Each success adds +1 to Dexterity, Presence and Defense for the remainder of the scene. Catch: Be directly asked to put on an unscheduled, impromptu performance by someone you do not know. Contracts of Pain • Cruelty's Lesson Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Composure + Intimidation + Nobility. Each success increases or reduces the target's wound penalties by 1 for the scene, to a minimum of -0 and to a maximum of double their normal wound penalties. Catch: Force the target to perform a degrading or humiliating act. •• Beauty's Due Prerequisite: Nobility • Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Nobility vs. Composure + Wyrd. Success forces the target to behave in a subservient and self-degrading fashion towards the character for one scene. Catch: You have a position of trust and power over the target. ••• Heart's Sacrifice Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Persuasion + Nobility – target's Composure. Success forces the target to fall in love with the character. Each success grants one dot of the Retainer or Mentor Merit. If you do not pay the Catch when using this Clause, you lose 2 dots' worth of the Striking Looks Merit (which must be re-purchased with experience) or gain an appropriate Physical or Social Flaw. Catch: The character loses all capacity to love or empathize with the target, automatically failing all Empathy rolls and finding themselves utterly incapable of treating them with kindness or respect. •••• Pain's Reward Prerequisite: Nobility •• Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival + Nobility. Success grants +2 dice to all social rolls vs. the target for every health level of damage they deal to you for the next scene (previously inflicted damage doesn't count). With an exceptional success, the effects last until the next sunrise or sunset. Catch: The target has ever shared a bed with the character or said the words “I love you” to them. ••••• Fairest of them All Prerequisite: Nobility ••• Dice Pool: Savvy + Intimidation + Nobility. Success allows the character to treat the target as viciously as possible without others interfering. With an exceptional success, others are convinced to treat the character poorly as well. Catch: You possess the Striking Looks Merit at a higher level than the target.